


Вредные задачи

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Advice, Dark Comedy, Gen, Humor, Mathematics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Форма работы: математические задачки в стиле вредных советов.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Вредные задачи

Сер Каллен Резерфорд убивает демонов гнева со скоростью 5 шт. в час. Рыцарь-командор Грегор убивает демонов гнева со скоростью 7 шт. в час. Через какое время они доберутся до Ульдреда, если известно, что на каждом этаже демонов по 10 штук, Ульдред одержится гордынькой, а целитель, которого они взяли в отряд, тайный малефикар?

Хоук продает знакомому торговцу 12 пар рваных штанов стоимостью 2 серебряных каждый. Сколько получит Хоук на руки, если торговец за опт требует скидку 10%, Хоук настаивает на 5%, а Карвер говорит, что сейчас просто начистит ему морду?

Изабела ведет корабль со скоростью 30 узлов из Ривейна в Киркволл. Сколько времени займет путь, если за ней гонится дредноут кунари, а Зевран вчера ночью оказался чуть хуже, чем остальные ее любовники?

В одну таверну зашли отряд бывших храмовников и маги-отступники. Маги применили заморозку, на что потратили 45% маны. Храмовники бахнули «Очищением» и достали мечи. Что станется с обычными посетителями — их заколют или заморозят?

Огрен наносит Матери урон в 1% каждую минуту. Натаниэль Хоу наносит Матери урон в 2% каждую минуту. Через сколько времени сэру Ланселапу придется воскрешать патичку, если ГФ давно в отключке, а Андерс, сука, сбежал в Киркволл?

Отряд Инквизитора нашел в Арборской глуши Латы Часового размера XS. Сколько приседаний в сутки нужно сделать Дориану, чтобы влезть в этот костюм к Сатиналье, если в бокале его любимого вина содержится 150 калорий, не говоря уж о винограде?

Блэкволл орет на рекрутов с громкостью 110 децибел. Сколько рекрутов останется в Инквизиции к финальной битве, если сер Баррис не был завербован и погиб в Теринфале, а сер Мишель де Шевин помогает Соласу изучать элувианы?

Рост Лавелланки — 1 м 63 см. Ее любимое одеяло из шерсти авварских коз длиной 1 м 55 см. Сколько сантиметров лавелланских ножек достанется серу Мишелю на массаж?

На восьмерых кунари в среднем приходится пять тал-васготов, из которых двое, на самом деле — агенты Бен-Хазрат. С какой скоростью Кун распространится по миру, если Ашкаари Кослун сказал: «Поодиночке они делают пустоту пустотой. Вместе они — основа мира»?

Себастьян пишет Варрику по пять писем в квартал, из которых одно непременно теряется по дороге, минимум два вскрывает Бран и решает не показывать патрону, а остальные Варрик прикалывает над каминной полкой. Насколько хорошо Наместник Киркволла осведомлен о планах Старкхэвена, если пачки писем уже трижды падали в камин и сгорали подчистую?

Два аввара-берсерка побежали навстречу друг другу по дороге, длина которой — 100 футов. Один берсерк бежал со скоростью 7 футов в секунду, другой — 12 футов в секунду. Через сколько секунд они встретятся и выпустят друг другу кишки?

Фенрис пишет на стене соседа из Верхнего города неприличное слово из 13 букв. На каждую букву он употребляет поллитра краски, квадратный метр стены и полбутылки тевинтерского сухого. Успеет ли он дописать слово до рассвета или завалится бухим к Хоук?

Когда Кайлан строит планы по экономическому развитию Ферелдена, то терпения эрла Эамона хватает на 15 минут, Аноры — на 10 минут, а Логейна — на 2 минуты. Сколько должно пройти подобных королевских советов, прежде чем Логейн решит, что пора брать власть в свои руки?

Архитектор придумывает в месяц 30 планов как сделать мир лучше. 98,9% этих планов невозможно реализовать, а 1% делает мир гораздо хуже. Через сколько времени начнется Шестой Мор?

Старейшина Валендриан охотился у себя на кухне на крыс. Убил пятерых, а ранил в три раза больше. Хватит ли пятерых крыс для знаменитой похлебки Шианни, или старейшине нужно преследовать раненых?


End file.
